Before death
by celestial power
Summary: Amanda Johnson, a hardcore fan of death note is drawn into the world of death note to fulfill Ryuk's amusement. How can a girl with intelligence not more than that of an average girl survive the fast-paced world of crime and death? In a matter of time, her peaceful life changes into a bumpy ride of horror. How many lives can she save before she finally dies? Light x OC and L x OC
1. Do God of Death Love Apples?

**An: Death note and its characters do not belong to me, only my OC does!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _" Have you ever given it a second thought, what if Shinigamis loved oranges? Apparently, I had given it a thought. I was mildly surprised when It took me about 150 wasted oranges to discover that Shinigamis neither loved apples nor did they love oranges. They...in fact loved the color red..."_

 _Dark...so dark...everything is so dark..._

It seemed like I was floating silently, very silently into oblivion. It took me about 2 minutes to fathom what had just happened. Then it struck me...No shit, I was dead! But was I not supposed to live? How had I died this fast?

One moment I was walking down the road and in the next moment a blinding pain overtook me, sheer white flooded my vision and it felt as if someone tore apart my skull. I stared at the open sky, the blue swirling with white clouds as my vision started becoming hazy...then...it was all black...pitch black...

The ringing of a super annoying metallic crank slapped me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes ever so slightly looking around myself. I tried to pinpoint the exact location of the oh so annoying sound. I turned my head and discovered that it was an alarm clock. An alarm clock decorated in the colors of a very unhealthy bright pink. I winced at the sound and slammed my hand on it to stop its cacophony.

A sigh escaped my parted lips. I did not remember buying a _pink_ alarm clock. Scratch that, I never had an alarm clock. If I could remember clearly, I always had a trusty cell phone to wake me up on time. I stared at the ceiling. I tilted my head slightly...when did my ceiling look so...well...animated? I shot up in a sitting position and stared at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes...

 _Hmmm...was there always an animatedly shiny looking ceiling fan?_

I looked around myself, the desk, the chair, the bed, the window, the A. was dared I say shiny and animated?

 _Hmmm...I am dreaming once again! Oh well. Why not humor the situation!_

I removed the blanket from my feet and moved up to a full-length mirror on the wall beside the desk. I stood in front of it.

 _Wow!this dream is...well...quite detailed... I have never really witnessed myself as an animation in any of my dreams before._

Then it struck me. The animation style... Where had I seen it before? Placing a thoughtful finger on my chin, I tried to rewind my memory back to all the animations I had watched. The style was definitely familiar. But for some reason, I could not place a finger on it... A sweet, melodious and motherly voice invaded my ears.

"Hikari... Breakfast is ready. Hurry up, dear. You would be late for school." a knock was heard on my door.

I opened the door to come face to face with a woman. She was quite young just a simple lines here and there on her face revealed how tired she was. I guessed she was middle-aged. Animes had pretty...artistic ways of depicting middle-aged mothers after all.

 _So is she my mother? Has to be..._

"Yes, mother. Give me 15 minutes." My mouth quirked up into a nervous smile.

 _Japanese? Did I just speak Japanese? When did I learn so much of it anyways?_

Alarmed I watched as my...well... animated mother disappeared into the lower floor and I shut the door behind me. I needed some time to catch my breath. It was too much for me to digest. Waking up in an animated room, staring at a supposedly animated version of myself, speaking Japanese...what would it be next, coming across a death note lying on the road?

My eyes widened from the horrific realization... Death note... That was it...the animation style was from death note. But why death note. I wanted to cry...why death note? Wasn't there a better anime to dream about?

 _Naruto, Detective canon, fairy tail heck even aot..._

No...but none of it...it just had to be death note...freaking note death...

 _It is just a dream...relax...lie down...you will wake up in a few minutes..._

Then there was it once again...

"Hikari...Hikari...you will be late." But this time it was a male voice. I guessed it might be my father?

Well, all thoughts of lying down had to be erased. Apparently, I was late for school. Very gingerly I got up from my bed and locked the washroom door behind me to get ready. Within a few minutes, I was ready.

I was shocked...panicking...fidgeting...all types of nervous gesture that could overcome a human had taken over me in that instant. I was sitting in front of a family. Well, my family to be exact. On a luxurious dining table spread with typical Japanese breakfast and opposite to me sat a man, his face covered by a newspaper and a woman peeling oranges. No, their presence was not my reason for panic...my reason was the newspaper headline which stated

 _KIRA HAS YET AGAIN KILLED 3 MORE CRIMINALS. WITH THE WAR BETWEEN L AND KIRA STILL ONGOING IT SEEMS LIKE KIRA IS WINNING THE FIRST QUARTER._

The terrifying part, it was all very well scribbled in Japanese. But somehow I read it clearly. Very disturbingly clearly. The news was something which I was not too shocked to read. Well, it would be a lie if I totally denied its effects. It had peeved me. The news had peeved me slightly but the realization that somehow I was speaking and understanding Japanese was more disturbing. The majority of it was because...well in none of my dreams have I ever spoken Japanese and the dream was feeling too real to be...well...a dream.

My walk from my home to school was not too long. The discovery of the fact that somehow I knew the map to school was a bit nerve-wracking but otherwise, I was not really shaken.

 _The next corner to the right and then a left and I would reach the school._

I had sometimes played the hypothetical situation in my mind. What if I ever met Light in real life. What would I do? What would be my reaction? I had always come up with the solution of some heart thumping situation like either getting romantically involved or getting brutally murdered. I had often imagined a very nervous scenario where I would stand before him and magically I would be capable of making him believe that I was some stranger, unimportant and he would walk away.

But never in my life had I imagined the situation I was in now. For now, Light Yagami was walking beside me and I was well rooted to the ground in shock, paralyzed and unmoving. He looked at me. I am sure, he had seen the expression of pure terror on my face for I knew that my eyes were wide with horror and my face was sweating like crazy. He stopped and narrowed his eyes.

I had never known true fear before that day. I gulped loudly. What should I say to make him believe that I was just a stranger, no one important...no one whom he should concern with...no one whose name and face he should remember...

 _No shit! Not him!_

Were the only thoughts that had crossed my mind then.

 **A/n: First chapter over.**

 **Guys read and comment. I would appreciate any kind of reviews that would come to this story.**

 **Thank You!**


	2. Yagami Light

**An: Death note and its characters do not belong to me. Only my OC does!**

 **Chapter 2**

" _He always asked questions out of the blue. Sometimes weird and sometimes witty. But it was always out of the blue. Then why was he always so surprised when I took some time to process his question... I might be the weird one for I should have prepared myself for the sudden questions."_  
- _Amamiya Hikari_

* * *

I stood there on the division of a crossroad staring at him in sheer terror and he stood there with narrowed eyes full of suspicion. I had to act normally. This was no time to panic. I had to get out of the situation. I took the only safe bet...obliviousness... I started to walk away, my head down and my hands fisted.

Big mistake...

It was at that instant, I knew that Light Yagami was far too smart, far too scared and far too psychotic to let me pass. It did not take even a few minutes for him to grab my wrist tightly and pull me backward making me face him.

Dread overtook my features ...and did I just spot a smirk on his lips? A smirking Light was never a good news. I decided to play innocent. I knew that it would not help me but still, even a slim chance could guarantee survival.

"Hey, mister. What do you think you are doing?" My voice was weak but I tried to make it sound a bit less suspicious.

"Miss...you dropped your book. Here it is...no need to become all defensive" he handed a book to me, a smirk on his lips and a suspicious glint in his brown eyes.

" Oh!Thank you, Mr..." I was playing the innocent fool. For I was the fool being played. How ironic I knew that I was being played...still it seemed like I was powerless.

"Yagami. Yagami Light. And you Ms..." He played the part of the innocent stranger. The stranger who had just crossed paths with me and was asking for my name while he had his hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Amamiya. Amamiya Hikari..." I smiled taking his outstretched hand in a handshake.

 _And we both knew...somewhere ...both of us were threats to each other's existence._

"Looks like we are headed in the same direction. Why not tag along?" His voice intercepted in the crazy haze of my thoughts. I looked at him once again.

His eyes somehow. They showed curiosity.

 _Curiosity...why?_

 _"_ Sure why not. Sounds like a great idea." I had to play along.

I could not tell him on his face... 'I know you, you are kira. Killing people'... As hilarious that might sound but it was something that I was cursing. The fact that I knew him was the thing that I was cursing the most.

"I have seen you before. You sit in that corner right? The place where that girl with twin pigtails sit?" He asked out of the blue. I looked at him...my eyes a bit questioning.

His eyes reflected something...some glint that showed that he was far beyond my reach. You know those type of gazes which makes you feel like an utter idiot standing in front of the most intelligent person on earth. Well, I was feeling like that... Like an utter idiot.

I nodded. Careful about not opening my mouth... more than necessary.

"Why were you so scared... You know...like after you saw me passing by?" There was it... The question that I dreaded the most. The question that I wanted to skip the most.

"Well, you are the most intelligent person in Japan. A bit scary if you ask me. I am pretty much normal you know...average... I can't look straight into the eyes of perfectionists." The words left my mouth even before I could stop it. As if it was well versed, well thought, well practiced.

The darkness in his eyes seemed to have receded but a glint of suspicion was still left behind.

My legs felt like lead, heavy, immovable. It was sheer willpower which took me forward. My heart was beating in my chest, thumping with all its speed. I would not have been surprised if he could listen to its beating.

But one question remained...

How did I come up with the name, the name of Amamiya Hikari? I did not take any second thought before blurting out the name as if it was my own. A name that had stayed with me since birth. It was a bit disturbing if you asked me.

* * *

The constant pocking on my right arm made me turn around and look at the girl with twin pigtails beside me. When had I gotten to class I thought. My mind had been in a haze ever since I had started walking with Light. I sighed. Who was she again?

"Hikari...I said Hikari...did you know, another criminal died today. I wonder when would these stop. Hey! Say something!" I looked at her. The unnamed girl with twin pigtails asking for my opinion on the KIRA case. Really? What should I say? 'Steal the black book that is peaking underneath the desk of the guy sitting beside you and the murders will stop' I wanted to laugh but I managed a sigh.

"I don't know Miyami-chan. You might be better off with directing the question to the KIRA guy." She giggled.

 _Huh? Miyami-chan? How did I know her name? Before this I was blank._

"You always say the same thing Hikari. Just spice up your answers a bit more." she punched my right arm slightly and the teacher entered the room followed by the beginning of the homeroom.

* * *

The flush of the toilet brought my attention to the white toilet seat. I had been far too distracted today. Well, how could you blame me? Not only yesterday, I was an innocent viewer of this anime and today I was somehow in a very realistic dream playing the part of a certain Amamiya Hikari.

I exited the toilet and from the other end, I witnessed as Light exited the men's toilet. He offered me a smile which I returned with an equally hesitant smile. Not waiting for his reaction, I turned around and marched back to the class. Which to my very dismay was Mathematics and my partner was none other than the narcissistic self-proclaimed God himself.

I wanted to die. Just die. Maybe he should write my name on the death note. Scratch that, I should take it out and write down my own name.

Well just my luck seemed like today was the month for seat rotation and this was the first time he had me as a desk partner or so he said. Could my luck get any better? Sarcasm...was the only thing that could make a person feel somewhat sane in a situation like my own.

So my luck actually got better. Because apparently now I could also see Ryuk hovering above Light...and well staring at me with his huge bulging yellow eyes. I pointedly ignored the both of them throughout the class. I guessed Light spent his time planning his next murder and Ryuk...well...I did not want to know what he was thinking about.

* * *

After spending a whole day at school with the stress of being ruled out from the death list of Light, I found him sitting six desks ahead of me in my cram school. Oh Joy! My day just got absolutely beautiful. Could anyone please tell me, what sins had I committed that made Light decide that the place beside me would be much more comfortable for him in comparison to his previous place?

Well, apparently Light had wanted to play the role of somewhat good acquaintances and had decided to take a seat beside me. I gave him a strained smile. And Ryuk smiled creepily at me while biting on a half-eaten apple. I ignored them once again. Really? How much time did it take him to understand that I was not interested in him?

After about an agonizing two hours of ignoring a guy who constantly planned about some murder and scribbled on a piece of paper of death note, our cram school ended and I all but sprinted out of the academy running past all people directly into my house.

Not giving my ever so young mother a chance to rant, I entered my bedroom

 **A/n: Thanks for reading the chapter.**

 **Comment below.**


	3. Am I dead?

_"I had always heard that a person's life flashed before their eyes when they reached the verge of death. I had often wondered, what would flsah infront of my eyes. I had never imagined that the scenes that would flash before death would consist of my time spent with a certain Yagami and a certain L. I remembered then, I was smiling."_  
\- _Amamiya Hikari_  
_

That sound again? The same metallic crinking sound. Truly speaking. The sound was starting to piss me. The same routine continued. Hitting the alarm clock, getting ready, having breakfast and leaving for school. I stiffled a yawn. Same lifestyle. Seemed like this would be a long tiring dream. Well an uneventful dream was always better than a dream where you could get killed. I was quite contended staying out of the path of Light Yagami and it was the best survival possible. Till the dream ended, I would just strive to survive...or so I thought.

"Amamiya-san. We meet again!" That cursed voice. For the love of all Shinigamis just leave me alone, damn it. Why could he not go away and bother someone else. Did he not get it, I was striving to be just an innocent bystander?

I ignored him . I closed my eyes and fisted my hand and tried to ignore...very hard...I tried...tried a lot but he stopped me just like yesterday. He held my wrist so that I could not keep on walking. Gritting my teeth and with all the politeness and patience I could muster I turned around. There was that face. The face that made me want to puke from that false smile. Why was he even trying?

"Oh my! Yagami-san. So, we meet again." I smiled...well tried to atleast. Both of us looked like a pair of unwilling parties who could even barely smile at each other properly.

I pried his hand away. He looked visibly shocked from my unwillingness of touching him.

 _Huh! I bet you thought that you could get all the girls... ... Serves you right!_

I wanted to laugh at his face. But it seemed like my stage was seized by none another than Ryuk and he started to laugh hysterically, like the maniac he is. Light, I might dare say, looked quite irritated. Well, I could not blame him...I almost...almost sympathised with him.

"Lets walk together shall we?" What was with the cheerful aura anyways? Why was he even paying any attention to me. Oh right. I remember. I was scared of his presence. This reminded me, he had asked me something. I looked at him with a questioning gaze. He was well...smiling awkwardly, his lips tugging into a forced smile.

"Sorry Yagami-san. I was not paying attention. What were you saying?" I looked at him, well tried to keep eye contact...only if Ryuk could stop peaking from behind Light's shoulder. What was he, a child? He almost looked comical might I add.

"I said, lets walk together!" I nodded hesitantly and so we started a familiar treck towards that dreaded school.

The same familiar pocking. Could she stop that already. Why poke me? Oh God! I turned towards her direction and gave her a cheerful smile. Gulping down my anger was the best way.

"So Hikari, what do you think about this KIRA guy?" Again that question? Why was she so obsessed with KIRA anyways?

"Hmm... Let's see. How about you marry him and invite me to your marriage. I would gladly go and stuff myself with food." I smiled a sweet smile and her facial expression changed from blushing to furious. She was flustered. She so deserved it. She was being annoying.

"Hikari. I was just asking. We always used to talk about him and you never used to act like you have changed!" She visibly pouted and looked away.

Always talked about him? What was this Hikari girl anyways? A worshiper of Yagami Light or should I say KIRA? Well all these thoughts could wait because the girl beside me was sniffling like there was no tommorow. I sighed.

"Look Miyami-chan. I am not being rude. It's just that well this KIRA guy is interesting and I could know more about him if he becomes my friend's husband." Well that did the trick and she started to laugh out of joy.

I peeked at Light. Oh well! It was what I had dreaded. He had overheard the conversation and was now smiling creepily.

 _I hope he did not take my words seriously..._

The mathematics class again, really? Just as I had expected, he was staring at me with a small smile.

"So, you like KIRA!" There was that question. No...no...no... I do not like you nor doI like KIRA. I like myself and my status of being alive.

What should I say now?

" Not really liking..."he stiffened and that smile started to disappear "neither hating...well I guess you could say I am as neutral about that guy as a normal girl can be about a serial killer." I stressed on the normal part to instil it into his rather smart brain but I had messed up at the last part. I should not have said serial killer. Now he was staring at me, well glaring that is...

 _Survival is important...important..._

"But then again, he could very well be called a God. He is practically deciding fates of other humans." I gritted my teeth... I had to remind myself that it was for survival. What harm would a little fanning the ego do if you could survive? And it did not really prove that I supported his actions. Well apparently my words had worked like magic because now the bastard was smiling once again. How much bipolar was he?

Ryuk was laughing once again. Truly speaking, I was debating if I should throw a chair at him or not.

Somehow, without my consent, Light was walking beside me and we were headed towards home after the ending of school for the day. I wanted to shout at him. To Leave me alone. How hard was it anyways, to not bother me? Apparently he had decided that he should tag along with me. Ryuk stared at me with a calculating gaze as he continued floating before us and almost shoving his face into my own. I had to check myself from being getting startled. If I did even one thing suspicious I would very well be the next victim of the death note.

Walking like a normal person was not possible because it seemed like Ryuk had taken a special liking to me. Might I dare say, he was checking me out or more specifically my breasts. He was practically staring at them and I was feeling mortified. I could bet that my face was as red as a tomato by now.

"Amamiya-san, what do you think about the recent victim, the one which got hit by a truck?" I looked at Light. He had this habit of speaking suddenly and it always gave me a mini heart attack.

"Hmm...don't know. Really have not given it a thought." I placed a thoughtful finger on my chin and answered him honestly. He nodded.

 _Getting hit by a truck...why did it sound so familiar?_

My head, I could not stop it from pounding strongly. Neither could I stop my actions of taking it between my hands and sitting down on the road hunched over. The possibility of my name being written on the death note crossed my mind. Had I not been careful enough? Apparently not! I failed to form anymore thoughts as the darkness enveloped me. Oh! Darkness...atleast this looked familiar.

 **A/n: Read and. Review.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
